


Summoning the Reaper

by Eirynsophia



Category: Angel of Death - Fandom, Death - Fandom, Human - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirynsophia/pseuds/Eirynsophia





	Summoning the Reaper

In the midst of a crowd, walks a man in all black clothing that despite the hot summer weather, seemed not to care at all. He walked with his head low as he kept checking his pocket watch, counting the seconds passing by until he reached his destination: the city crossroad, the busiest of them all. Every day, thousands of people pass by here, minding their own lives as they made their way to their own destinations but today, some of them wouldn't be able to.

The man looked up at the sky and noticed a dark cloud slowly forming above them before looking back down to his watch and and watched it tick to the last 30 seconds.

Just in time, he heard screams so he looked to his side and saw a bus running a great speed, honking it's horn loudly for people and vehicles to get out of it's way so they wouldn't be in danger but there's no helping it now. It's too late.

It being a red light for the bus's lane, no one could move away as the other lane's cars and people were still crossing. Some barely managed to move away but some were unfortunate as the bus crashed into the cars in the lane, pushing the other cars up front and crashing more into those that were crossing. Screams and gasps of terror were heard as well as the nonstop sound of the horns of cars as they crashed like dominoes into one another uncontrollably. Some pedestrians who didn't have enough time to escape got run over by cars and eventually leading them into their deaths.

The man looked up at the sky and nodded. That was the cue, the dark cloud that formed above them dispersed and swarmed over the area of the accident looking like black vultures gathering their prey. Slowly, the man could see people from the crash arising from the debris and being led by the black figures to line up in front of him. 

One figure flew in front of him and transformed into the form of a human, handing him a list of names of the people who just died in this tragic accident. 

"A total of 45 souls, Sir." Olum, his underling said as the man examined the list and checked all the souls one by one with Olum peeking from the side while waiting for his next order. "All of them are here, Sir." 

"Alright then." The man said and waved his hand, smoke appearing and forming into a big circle that slowly turned into a portal: a portal to the underworld, where the souls are to be sent for them to venture into a new life in reincarnation.

"I'll take care of this, Sir." Olum said with a huge smile on his face. He seemed excited, the man thought. After all, Olum is not just his underling, he's also his apprentice who would soon be a guardian of the underworld whom he's in charge of.

"Alright, I'll be watching over the back." He said but as Olum was to leave, he felt his necklace heat up and a tingling sensation in his head. Olum noticed and felt the same. 

"I'll be fine on my own, Sir. You need to go." Olum said and the reaper nodded before waving his hand, covering himself in smoke as he teleported himself to the top of a high rise building somewhere in the sane city as where the accident earlier just happened.

He held onto his necklace as he watched over a boy who was sitting by the ledge of the building looking down at the ground so far below them.

"You called?" He asked and the boy turned to look at him as the necklace on the reaper's neck slowly started to cool down.

"You came earlier than expected." The boy said, looking unbothered by the fact that the angel of death, the very person who would take his soul to the underworld, was standing in front of him.

The reaper raised his necklace to show the boy and somehow, he understood. That necklace was a charm to notify him if there was anyone somewhere who would be taking their own life. It's necessary for him to know as these kind of deaths were the ones that are untimely, the kind of which have no significant time of deaths as it is up to that person when they end their lives and not fate.

These are also the kind of souls he reaps that can never have a chance of reincarnation. Those who take their own lives are to be sent into oblivion. And these are the kind of souls that he himself must reap personally.

But out of all those untimely souls he's reaped, there was this boy's soul. The kind of soul whom he cannot reap. Well, not yet. He's still alive after all.

But this one is different and the reaper cannot help but be fascinated every single time they meet. This is the only boy that had met the eyes of the reaper that is still alive. As it is written, those who meet the eyes of the reaper shall die, as the reaper only shows up at the time of their deaths. This boy though, had met the eyes of the reaper more times that any human being have done.

"Why do you keep doing this?" The reaper asked, pertaining to him summoning the angel of death but not letting him reap his soul and be thrown into oblivion.

The boy just shrugged leaned forward to the edge, unwavered by the height and danger. "I dunno, I kinda feel like I want to talk to someone but I don't want it to be human." He said and the reaper rolled his eyes.

"Let me remind you of this, I am the reaper, the angel of death. I take the souls of the dead, not console those who are living. My job is the total opposite of what you want, I do not want you to live." The reaper said.

"Do you think I want to?" The boy asked, catching the reaper off guard. They have met a total of three times before this and in those times, the reaper never thought of it that the boy wanted to die as his necklace would always cool down when their eyes meet. His necklace only heats ul when the intent of taking one's own life is the strongest.

"Then why are you still here? Those people who claimed of wanting to end their life, well, actually ended their life. Their desire for death was as strong as yours but you don't seem to be doing the same." The reaper said as he leaned on the building's ledge, right beside the boy. "If you ask me, it seems that you want to live."

The boy shook his head. "I don't want to live, in a sense that I just don't want to be sent into oblivion ... yet. And don't you like it this way? You usually meet souls only once before you sent them to be reincarnated or throw them into oblivion. Doesn't it feel nice to be visiting someone more than once? Well, someone that can actually see you and talk to you, in that matter."

The reaper rolled his eyes at the boy's statement. "I am in no need of a living companion, if I may say so myself. My underlings are enough to keep me company." He said as he examined the boy. He seemed neither interested in dying nor living, he doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation. Those he has handled before has either taken their lives or just quickly changed their mind with such little hope to hold on to before the reaper appeared before them.

"It's okay, I understand. That's how everyone is to me. I'm just thankful you told me truthfully instead of ignoring me like everybody else." The boy said and the reaper was taken aback once again.

Wow, I never knew humans could be this complicated. The reaper thought.

"I'm wondering, what would you have done if I didn't appear? If I just ignored the way you summoned me?" The reaper asked, though he knew it was impossible for him to ignore that kind of calling (it's the underworld protocol to show up when summoned by these kind of situations). 

The boy smiled at him. "I knew you'll come either way." The boy said, making the reaper raise his brow in confusion. "The only difference is how you'll see me when you arrive. It's either I'm a soul to be reaped or the way I am now, still alive."

The reaper stood there in silence, unsure of how to respond to this boy's dilemma. The more he thought of it, the more he becomes unsure himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to live or not. The boy's life had nothing to do with him, but why is he worrying so much about it?

The reaper let out a sigh. There's no helping it. 

"Kid, it's not my job to take care of the living. Honestly, it's another angel's job. That angel should be the one taking care of you." He said and placed his hands on his lips as he smiled warmly at the boy. "But I'll make an exception of this as you are the only human who have seen me more than once and is still living to tell about this experience--but don't tell it to anyone though, I'd be punished." The reaper said and lent out his hand, forming smoke that shifted into a black necklace with a golden ball as a pendant. He handed it to the boy who looked in awe at what he had done. 

"What's this for?" The boy asked.

"It's for you. Whenever you feel sad, need someone to talk to or simply had the same thoughts as today run in your head, just hold that ball and call my name. I will come and visit you to the best of my ability. It's not that I won't appear if you did the same thing as today, but it will lessen the hassle of trying to find out who's summoning me every single time. I honestly have no idea who summons me every time. I usually find out when they're already dead." The reaper said which made the boy chuckle.

The boy smiled at him. "Thank you. What's your name, by the way?" He asked.

"Azrael. You can call me Azrael." The reaper said. "What about you? We've met quite a few times but I never caught your name. It never appeared on the death list ... Well, yet. You're still too young anyway." He said which made the boy chuckle once more.

"Nathan, my name is Nathan." The boy said.

"Well then, Nathan. I shall see you soon? Alive, that is." The reaper said before motioning his hand and smoke slowly formed around him.

"We'll see." The boy smiled and bid his farewell. "Until next time."

"Before I leave, I attest that you get off the ledge first and go down the building properly before I go?" The reaper said which made the boy laugh.

"Alright, alright." Nathan said and got off the edge and walked over to the rooftop door. "Bye, Azrael."

"Bye, Nathan." Azrael said before transporting himself to the underworld where he saw Olum sitting on his couch, looking at him with a cheerful smile.

"What are you so happy for?" He asked.

"I see you seem quite cheerful today, Sir. Did you make a new friend?" Olum asked. Azrael smiled.

"A friend? I guess you can say that."


End file.
